Life of Loki
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: Life isn't perfect when you're surrounded by idiots. A collection of the various adventures, pranks, thoughts, and attempted conquests of and by Loki, god of Mischief AKA The Trickster.


**Part One- Thor's Sad Attempt At Revenge (As Seen By Loki)**

**Chapter One- In Which Thor Is Given A Reason to Want Revenge and Loki is the Perpetrator**

Loki pressed himself to the wall and vainly attempted to hold in his snickers of glee.

"LOKI. WHAT NEW DEVILRY HAVE YOU BREWED."

The voice of the mighty, yet enraged, Thor nearly rattled all of Asgard.

And Loki loved it.

Still snickering, Loki started edging around the perimeter of the ledge, before pausing at the corner and peering around it. There, on the ground thirty feet below, Thor was vainly attempting to grab his plate of food, which kept flitting away every time his fingers brushed the rim. Loki grinned evilly and snapped his fingers, causing multiple clones of the plate of food to appear and begin flitting about as well.

"LOKI! I DEMAND YOU CEASE YOUR TRICKERY THIS INSTANT," Thor bellowed, grabbing wildly around him.

Hopping neatly from his perch, Loki landed softly in front of his currently not-so-majestic brother and grinned smugly. "Very well." Loki snapped his fingers and all of the hallucinatory meals disappeared, leaving the real one floating just out of Thor's reach.

"Loki. Cease this immediately," Thor growled.

Grinning, the god of Mischief asked brightly, "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Sighing, Loki snapped his fingers again and the plate of food smashed to the floor, spreading it's contents every which way.

"Loki!" Thor whined.

"Well, you said to cease immediately, and that was the quickest possible way to cease." Loki shrugged nonchalantly before turning on his heel and swaggering in the direction of the nearest exit.

After he had closed the door behind him, Loki gleefully pressed his ear to the door, and with a little magical tweaking, heard every single on of Thor's mutterings

"Cursed bwotha of mine… Always fooling around. Now I must go in search of more food. *clattering* It's about time he received a dose of his own medicine. I shall be the first to trick the Trickster! *evil chuckle*"

Loki backed away from the door grinning evilly.

Trick the Trickster?

He'd like to see Thor try.

oOo

Thor's first attempt came that very afternoon.

And Loki was ready.

"Brother!"

Loki turned, and as he turned, he moved his head to the left, cleanly avoiding Thor's hand, which had attempted to bop him on the nose.

Loki mentally rolled his eyes.

Really?

Bopping him on the nose?

That was his oh-so-perfect brother's idea for revenge? How pathetic can you get? A child could think of better!

"Yes, Thor?" Loki smiled benignly at Thor's murderous expression.

"Uh… never mind, I.. have forgotten what it is.. I was, uh, going to ask you…" Thor muttered, before turning sullenly away.

Loki resisted the urge to facepalm.

_Really Thor? Bopping me on the nose?_

Loki found himself unable to get over it… If Thor kept on at this rate, Loki would need to start making suggestions!

oOo

Thor's next attempt wasn't much better.

"Loki!"

Loki sighed, ducked, watched Mjolnir sail over his head and back, before returning to his feet and facing his wonderful brother.

"_What _was that_?_" he sighed. Thor played innocent and pretended like he didn't know what Loki was talking about.

"Oh, nothing…" Thor picked at his teeth, attempting to hide his hammer behind his back.

This time Loki really did facepalm. If Thor didn't come up with a passable attempt at revenge soon, he would embarrass himself.

"Thor."

"Yes, brother?" Thor said innocently.

"If you don't try harder, I will be very disappointed," Loki said, glaring at his older brother. Really… Was Thor even_ capable_ of an even _remotely_ elaborate scheme?

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Loki," Thor said, looking shocked. He began whistling, and began sauntering away, forgetting the hammer hidden behind his back.

Wondering how Thor could possibly not have picked up any of his pranks, tricks, _anything_, Loki hid his face in his hands, muttering angstily;

"I must be a failure. That is the only explanation."

**A/N**

**Hi.**

**:)**

**ccgaylord gets the blame for this one. I think I need to change my name to RousdowerThePushover or something… *sigh* **

**This story will kinda be all over the place… Just to warn you. Cuz.. you know… It's Loki :) And I'm just going to be super random… Because you know… I'm Rousdower…**

**Review!**

**Rousdower out_**


End file.
